super_mario_64_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Mario 64 Beta
This page is for listing things present in the beta or early versions of'' Super Mario 64. High Pitched Mario Before Charles Martinet was going to voice Mario, Mario's original voice was ''much different. His voice sounded much higher pitched, almost un-human, but the voice did sound somewhat more playful. This voice was most likely a placeholder. You can listen to it below. Paper Mario Meter During the earlier stages of the beta, instead of Mario's more modern head, a head that looks strikingly similar to Paper Mario's head was used as the life meter (This may of inspired the first Paper Mario, as the beta was many years before Paper Mario came out). PaperMarioMeter.png|Take note of the life icon in the red circle. Two Chill Bullies Originally, there were two Chill Bullies, one large and one small. The small one was eventually removed. Chill Bully Beta.jpeg|Beta screenshot. Notice the second, smaller Chill Bully. Chill Bully with Red Coin SM64.png|The same location from the final game lacks the smaller Chill Bully. Only the large one remains. Different Health Meter The first design of Mario's Health Meter had a clock like mechanic rather than pie pieces, and an arrow pointing to his health. The number of his health also was there instead (i.e. 5, 6, 2, etc). The second design looked a bit more similar to the final. However, it lost health clockwise (instead of counter-clockwise like the first and final meter). It also had a "POW" which stood for POWER. The third meter looks identical to the one used in the final game. The fourth and one seen in the final game was likely implemented in the twilight stages of the beta or near the last second. Early Meter.jpg|The first meter. Another Meter.jpg|The second meter. PaperMarioMeter.png|The Meter is in the center. (Ignore the red circle around the Mario head) Snowmans Land 13.jpg|A screenshot from the final game. Different Level Design Throughout the beta, the settings of the game were very, very different compared to the final version. Princess Peach's Castle had very few windows unlike the final version, and Peach's portrait on the front wasn't present, instead there was a clock in the beta. The interior though (at least the lobby) was much different. The walls were painted dark with moons and stars, the stairs in the middle were platforms instead of stairs, and many of the rooms looked different. When Mario went through doors the camera was on an angle instead of behind him. You did not need stars to enter doors, most likely so test players could try out stages faster. Cool, Cool Mountain and Lethal Lava Land also had different layouts and graphics, but other than that, they are easily recognizable to their final counterparts. Peach's Old Castle.png|The interior of Peach's old castle. Cool Cool Mountain Old.jpg|An early Cool, Cool Mountain. Notice the difference in the Mother Penguin's appearance. Old Lethal Lava Land.jpg|An old Lethal Lava Land. Different Character Designs Along with the graphical design, characters were somewhat different too. Mario did not look much different than his final counterpart, but his hair and Cap used to be more pointy in the beta. Peach's Old Castle.png|Mario in the beta. Mario N64 2.png|Mario in the final. Boos also did not look too much different either, but they had a different face in the beta. The face in the beta looks more like the style used in later Mario games. PaperMarioMeter.png|Big Boo in the beta. MarioOnBalconyBigBoo.png|Big Boo in the final game. Mother Penguin had a somewhat different design, as she had a slightly different body and head. It is unknown why she is sad in this screenshot of the beta. Cool Cool Mountain Old.jpg|Beta Mother Penguin. MommyPenguin.png|Final Mother Penguin. Thwomp's may of had the largest difference. They were a darker shade of blue in color, and had more menacing/daring faces. Old Thwomp.jpg|The old Thwomps. Notice the different eyes and mouth. Super Mario 64 Whomps Fortress Thwomp.jpg|A Thwomp in the final. Bowser had practically no differences, but he did have blue eyes in the beta, his shell had a different design and his roar was more high-pitched. Old Bowser.jpg|A beta version of a Bowser Battle. Bowser spit fire N64.png|Bowser breathing fire in the final game. Category:Early Staged Pages Category:Beta Content